


Nimbuloucci cannaeds

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chastity Device, M/M, Meteorstuck, Minor Aphrodasiac Use, Minor Blackrom, Parasites, Prolonged Orgasm, Sex Toys, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Dave gets kidnapped and used as a host for a parasite. It's much more pleasurable than expected.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85
Collections: HSCCS Fall Promptfest 2020





	Nimbuloucci cannaeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TTMIYH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HSCCSFallPromptfest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HSCCSFallPromptfest2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Y'all.
> 
> It's me. You know me.
> 
> Make me some fuckin PARASITE CONTENT. Big ones, small ones, mind altering ones, ones that just make you horny. Whatever. Go nuts. No nookworms this year though, I've got my fill of Nookworm Content.
> 
> \--
> 
> This takes place in a universe where not only did murderstuck not quite happen- but Eridan decides to focus his more genocidal tendencies fully into science instead. Enjoy.

Dave jerks awake with a visceral understanding that something is wrong.

For one, his shades are missing. That alone has his fear factor ratcheting up to about fucking twelve, but it’s cool. It’s all good. It doesn’t matter than he woke sitting up in a chair or that _oh holy shit okay he’s cuffed to the chair_ this is definitely something out of fucking clockwork orange, isn’t it, this is definitely how Dave dies.

Oh. Oh holy shit okay. Dave is just straight up naked. He’s been cuffed to a chair and he is _naked_ and this is _definitely_ how Dave dies. Or is tortured. Or raped. Or raped to death. Or tortured and _then_ raped to death or-

Wait, where the hell is he? Dave hasn’t been to this part of the meteor before. It’s weird and there are tanks everywhere, some are full of water with things swimming in them and there are some terrariums and _oh okay holy shit he’s in Eridan’s lab._

Great. Dave is in the place that Karkat told him not to go unless he wants to be assimilated by the all-but-exiled troll into some weird fucking experiment. Awesome! It’s not like Dave’s really _talked_ to the guy, but-

“Oh, you’re awwake.”

The hairs on Dave’s arms raise as a troll enters the room. He’s lanky and has an edge to his expression that Dave _really_ doesn’t like- an expression of _let me take you apart and see what your insides look like._

Yeah. This has to be Eridan. Dave’s so fucked, isn’t he?

“Yup, here in wakeville, that’s me.” Dave says. “One hundred percent bonafied awake. You would not believe the trials I’ve had to go through to wake up and let me tell you, now that I’m awake I might as well still be sleeping because this very much feels like a nightmare- I’m pretty sure I’ve had a nightmare almost exactly like this-” Dave really does not like the way the thing in one of those tanks is _looking at him-_ “and I gotta say, if what happened in my nightmare happens here, I am _really_ not looking forwards to this and would like to wake up, inception style, that would be super nice.”

Eridan does not seem to care at all about Dave’s rambling, ignoring him completely as he crosses to his desk and shuffles through some papers. Dave would be insulted, but then Eridan is stepping over to a set of tubes and taking one in his hand, turning on his heel and striding towards Dave with a focused expression.

“Okay, okay, hold on-” Dave says, trying to scoot the chair backwards, but it doesn’t bulge. He’s so fucking uneasy, his heart is fucking _pounding_ in his chest, he has no idea what’s going on and he _doesn’t like this_. “Hold on, Eridan, let’s talk about this- what the _fuuck are you-_ ” His voice rises, cracks embarrassingly, as Eridan looms over him.

“Do be quiet, Strider.” Eridan says, and there’s a lilt to his voice that has Dave squirming, trying to close his legs, but they’ve been cuffed open so he can’t move them more than a couple of inches. “This wwill be easier if you just let it happen.”

“Let _what_ happen, you haven’t fucking said _anything_ not even a ‘hi, how are you, I’m about to do some freaky experiment on you without your permission-”

“It’s not a _freaky experiment_.” Eridan says, affronted, jolting Dave out of his panicked rambling. He’s uncorking the tube, it’s full of a brown liquid that Dave is _not_ fucking drinking, holy shit. “It’s breeding season for the _nimbuloucci cannaeds_ and they need a wwarm host.”

“Fuck. That.” Dave says flatly. “This is not fucking _Alien,_ you are not about to use me as a goddamn host for some fucking facehugging gACK-”

Dave gags as Eridan shoves fingers in his mouth, forces his head back, and tips the liquid into his mouth. It’s sweet and cloying and Dave tries to spit it out, but Eridan’s hand shifts to cover Dave’s mouth. Dave is able to sluice some of it through Eridan’s hand, glaring at him, but some of it gets swallowed down and it settles into his belly, hot and heavy.

“Did you just fucking _drug_ me?” Dave gasps, indignant.

“Yes, you vvapid idiot.” Eridan says with a roll of his eyes. Dave wants to spit words at him, wants to break free and cut this fucking dickbag apart, but the hotness in his belly is getting heavy, his limbs feel heavy. His brain feels foggy, words falling away from him as he shakes his head.

“There wwe go.” Eridan murmurs, and his hand brushes over Dave’s hair. “I kneww you’d be perfect for them- let’s get this underwway.”

Dave can only watch with a heaving chest, cold sweat breaking out across his spine, as Eridan recaps the vial, drops it into his pocket, and then crosses the space to one of the small terrariums. He reaches in and Dave can’t see what he’s doing but when he turns around he’s holding a glass cylinder in his hands with something fucking _moving inside it._

“Oh, ffffuck no-” Dave gets out as Eridan approaches, horror mounting. He squirms, tries to pull away, but he can’t get free, so he’s unable to do anything as Eridan approaches, twists the top on the tube open, and _brings it to Dave’s dick._

This close, Dave can see the creature in the tube. It’s small and skinny and Dave stares in horror as it squirms close-

Then his hips jump and he _yelps_ in shock as it slips into the tip of his soft dick. It’s- it’s _weird_ and wrong and it’s going into a place where _nothing_ should go and yeah, maybe Dave’s experimented with jerking off in weird ways but _things don’t go in there-_

He can feel it _squirming_ , wiggling it’s way into his dick, his soft dick which is throbbing with each wiggle, heat pulsing into his gut in a way that really really should not feel as good as it does.

“S-stop-” Dave groans, his head falling back, eyes squeezing shut- his hips are jolting, rocking up against nothing, twisting, trying to get it _out_ , he wants it out it doesn’t belong there- he needs to push it out but he has no muscles to _push_ \- it’s so fucking hot and oh holy shit no fuck, please don’t be getting hard, he’s not turned on by this, his stomach is hot and full and he’s _not being turned on by this-_

When he’s able to force his head forwards, he can see that his dick is, in fact, fully hard. There’s just the barest tip of the creature poking out and it’s horrifying to see- there is a creature _inside his dick_ and this fucking _bastard_ of a troll put it there.

Dave can’t stop jerking his hips, though- the sensation is quickly turning from bad-weird to just _weird-_ it’s like he’s fucking against something but it’s _inside_ his dick. He’s sweating, watching Eridan watch him with a focused expression, Eridan’s cool hands are resting on his thighs as he kneels in front of Dave, watching as the tail of the creature slips into Dave’s cock.

He can feel it. It’s wiggling down his shaft, Dave _sobs,_ hips dancing as something at the base of his cock, _inside_ his cock is touched and it’s like a bundle of pleasure being poked, lighting up through him and into his chest, making him pant and heave, his head nothing but cotton as that sensation lance through him, over and over, like being _fucked_ but it’s inside of him, it’s in him, it’s _in him it’s fucking in him oh holy fuck there’s something in his dick-_

Something gives way. Something deep inside his dick gives way and he’s choking on air, on spit that’s running from his mouth as he pants and heaves and the pulsing in his dick as the creature wiggles goes _deeper_ with a blinding lighting pleasure that rockets into his core, shaking him apart as he cums, head snapping back and moaning, hips bucking frantically.

It doesn’t stop.

It doesn’t fucking stop- the pleasure keeps going and _going_ and it’s making him sob and thrash and he’s so fucking hot all over, shivering and shaking and there’s tears budding in his eyes. Eridan’s hands are cool grounding points on his thighs and Dave pitches forwards, meets Eridan’s eyes, begs-

“Please- no more, it’s too- too much- please-” he gasps, whining desperately when Eridan only shakes his head.

“Not yet.” He says. “It’s not finished yet.”

So Dave sobs and arches and _shakes_ as it keeps going and going and going- deeper past the base of his dick and then- then it’s in his balls, one of them, Dave can feel it wiggling, probing around, it fucking _hurts_ from how sharp the feeling it, how _good_ it feels- his eyes are rolling back and he swears he’s foaming at the mouth from how much he’s heaving and shaking. His hips aren’t touching the chair anymore as the sensation fucking _mounts_ higher, electric and deep and fucking _sharp_ as the creature wiggles inside his dick, his sac-

Then it’s pulling out and Dave sobs in relief, thinking it’s almost over-

But it’s not.

It presses in again, into his other sac, and Dave is a fucking bowstring, he’s arching off the chair, hips bucking and by god if the chair was not bolted to the floor then it would be in fucking _pieces_ from how violently his hips are bucking, trying to get it _out out get it out it’s too fucking much_ it’s too much he can’t do it, he needs it _out-_

_ It won’t stop.  _

This torturous, _torturous_ orgasm, going on and on and just growing and mounting and _growing_ and it’s so fucking sharp that it’s tearing him apart as his dick twitches and tries to cum and there’s nothing coming out, there’s only something _inside_ and it’s too much, his brain is going to fucking melt from the pleasure, he’s going _fucking_ insane-

All the tension is gone at once as it all pulls away. Dave collapses into the chair, he’s sobbing, he’s shaking, his muscles hurt, he’s in agony as his body is finally given relief, the thing in his dick finally wiggling free and back into the tube.

He watches through wet, bleary eyes as Eridan returns the creature to it’s tank.

“That wwasn’t so bad, wwas it?” Eridan asks, once he’s back in front of Dave, smoothing his hand over Dave’s head and pushing his bangs back from his sweaty forehead. The touch feels nice against his hot skin. “Noww, three days and then you come back here to get the hatchlings out.”

“Hatchlings?” Dave says, dully horrified. Oh fuck.

Oh, _fuck._

 _“You did not just let a freaky fucking dickworm lay_ ** _eggs_** _in me!?”_ Dave exclaims- but his anger is stopped in it’s tracks by something locking around his dick with a metal _click._

 _“What the fuck is wrong with you???”_ Dave demands, looking down at the fucking _cage around his dick._

“I can’t have you _killing the eggs,_ now can I?” Eridan asks it like he thinks Dave is stupid. “You can resume your crude human habits once this is finished.”

“I think I hate you.” Dave says flatly, his heartrate finally starting to return to normal- and with it comes exhaustion, his body shutting down after being forced to endure such overwhelming, abusive pleasure.

Eridan’s expression does something funny that Dave can’t quite decipher, so Dave forces himself to add, “ _platonically-_ ” before he’s passing out.

He wakes up in his bed in a cold sweat. He could almost believe it was a nightmare except for the raw circles around his wrists- and the fucking cage on his dick.

Fuck.

It’s three days of sweating and trying not to think about it and hating the fact that he can’t jerk off, not even humping his pillow does anything (and god, does Dave try).

The third night has him jerking awake during the quiet hours of the meteor, rolling out of bed, and stumbling through the halls to Eridan’s lab because holy shit- fuck, holy shit he can feel things moving inside his balls and that is not anything he ever wanted to feel and it’s horrifying because it _kinda feels good, actually._

Eridan takes one look at him as he opens the door and ushers him inside.

“They’re ready, then.” Eridan says, a smirk on his face. “Good. Come here.”

He leads Dave to- Jesus fuck, okay, it can only be described as a fucking standing fleshlight. It’s got an opening on one side that looks pink and squishy and inviting and on the other side of it, sticking out, is a fucking tube. For collecting. It’s even got fucking handles on the sides.

Christ.

Dave’s too fucking horny to think too hard about it, though. Three days is a long time to go without jerking off for a 15 year old boy. He lets Eridan strip him completely naked, undo the cage, and guide him to the box- and then, with Eridan pressed up against his back, Dave grabs the handles and thrusts into the toy.

 _“Fuuuuuck-”_ Dave groans, his hips immediately snapping forwards, humping into the toy desperately. He’s never felt anything like it- it’s tight and slick and warm and fuck, his dick feels so good, it’s fucking _heavenly._

There’s something embarrasingly erotic about Eridan pressed up along his back, looking over his shoulder- his body is unmoving, but his hands rest over Dave’s on the handles, a intimate touch that has Dave flushing, hating every fucking moment of it- but flushing, nonetheless.

Dave cums fast and he cums _hard_ , the sensation rocketing through him as he thrusts in and groans- and then yelps in shock as, as he cums, little pulses shoot through his dick. His hips jolt back- but Eridan is there, pressing forwards, forcing Dave to stay fully inside the toy.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck-” Dave chants, his legs shaking as his hips jerk, tiny little humps, feeling things _wiggling out of his dick_ with each pulse of cum, moaning- and then Eridan _laughs_ , low and amused and it’s a shiver running down his spine.

“Howw… beastlike of you.” He purrs. His hands are cold and firm over Dave’s, holding him in place as Dave swallows thickly. “Rutting like a barkbeast, spilling ovver so _easily_ , your body a host for other creatures…”

“I’m-” Dave gasps, “I’m only in this- hah- position _nn_ because _you_ put me he _re-_ ” he cuts off his words as his hips jerk forwards again, a hot, lancing spike of pleasure pulsing up his spine.

Eridan hums in amusement.

“That is true,” he agrees, “but you are enjoying it an _awwful lot_ for someone _forced_ to be doing such a _humiliating_ thing.”

Dave lets out a shuddering whimper- but it’s slowing, stopping, and Eridan must sense this because he only makes Dave stay there for a few moments more before letting go and stepping aside. Dave stumbles backwards until he finds a chair and collapses into it, watching Eridan take the tube from the other side and seal the top, looking at the small, leech-like beings that are currently in the tub along with all of his cum.

……ew.

“What the fuck was so important that you needed to fucking kidnap me and rape my goddamn dick with that thing?” Dave asks.

“ _Nimbuloucci cannaeds,_ ” Eridan says, and, automatically, Dave says,

“Bless you.”

Eridan shoots him a _look._ Dave snickers.

" ** _Nimbuloucci cannaeds_** _,_ ” Eridan stresses, “are small creatures the empire uses to distribute vvaccines. A vvital being that needs preserving.”

“…oh.” Dave watches Eridan put the tube in a… he has no idea what to call it. Incubator, maybe? Fuck if he knows.

He suddenly realizes that his dick is still out and hastily puts it away. There’s a weird feeling in his gut, thinking about the blinding-sharp pleasure in his dick, and he glances away, looking at the tanks and tubes and asks,

“So… uh. Got any… others that… need preserving?”

Eridan turns to look at him, gaze sharp, but Dave won’t meet his eyes, face hot.

Eridan smiles. It’s sharp and wicked and makes Dave’s gut squirm in a weird, uneasy excitement.

“Yes, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, check me out at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
